Tsumi
by Alexander the Indiscriminate
Summary: AU crossover. CH1: A crying shame to see such a youth in dissaray...
1. Prologue: Doppelganger

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Just so you know.

AN: Hello, one and all, to my first fanfic ever, (waits for people to groan and walk away after those words,) …well then, for the rest of you that didn't barge out of the page listen closely. As I have said on my bio, this is going to be a crossover fic between Naruto and… not saying. I wish to give off a feeling of suspense for this fic, if you curious. Also, what I am crossing this series over with is quite niche over here. Because of this, I am keeping the name of the series a secret for now. Try to guess what the series is; I'm confident that you haven't got a snowflakes chance in Hell of guessing, it's just that obscure.

This fic is going to seem pretty "high schoolish" at the beginning, trust me here, it won't last long. That being said, I enjoy typing stories quite a lot. Be warned, this is most likely going to turn into a long-ass epic here. If you don't like long fics then by all means, move along. For now, I'll just add a prequel to get some interest into the story. It's going to be confusing, but bare with me O.K.

Now then, let the play commence!

* * *

_The night is still,  
__the streets are quiet._

_  
_A quiet calm swept over the streets of Ga-Kure. The city was well known to be quite busy during daylight hours and night-time hours, but in between those two hours lie dusk, and with dusk, appears an eerie silence; unbefitting such a prosperous place.

But such a paradox didn't worry the silent enigma one bit. On the contrary, it seemed to relax said enigma, now looking over an abandoned playground near the middle of the park. The person in question was difficult to describe, as the setting sun would make it difficult for another person to take note of the enigma's appearance. The unknown person thought it for the best, sighing sadly as it kept watch over an important memory, abandoned by precious people.

_

* * *

_

_In this house lived my Love,  
She left the town long ago,_

Haku let his thoughts wander, constantly letting his thoughts wash over him. He had reached a conclusion a short time ago about the facts that had been laid before him, which were true and which were lies. Thinking back on his lost childhood, Haku wondered how the "mischevious kitsune" of his old friends could have survived that horrible…

_It isn't relevant,'_ was the late teens thought on the matter, _'I'll just wait for the world to bless me with that answer.'_ As Haku began to walk towards Ame district, he was almost positive that he saw a glittering gold butterfly for a split second. Thinking about what that meant; Haku sighed softly, letting himself whisper an old proverb that had entered his head, befitting his predicament. "Oh, how I wish I were a butterfly…"

* * *

_Yet her house is still standing  
__in the same place._

A dull breeze swept by the local high school, its monotonous sound echoing through the corridors of the empty hallways. The school remained mostly deserted because it had no reason for anyone to breach its halls; it was not time for its duty to begin anew. One 11th year student however, had decided that the building still had a purpose, even though time said otherwise.

Sakura Haruno had decided to stay behind after school in order to finish up her homework, that way she wouldn't have anything to distract her from her studies at home. After she had finished the last question set out for her, she noticed that she had spent more time than she thought she had; the sky's pale red colour telling her as much.

Cursing to herself for being so sloppy, Sakura muttered a silent "thank you" prayer to Kami-sama for letting the teachers work overtime in the school. She may have to walk all the way back home, but that was irrelevant; seeing as her home wasn't too far from the school. _'Besides,' _she thought, _'it's a lovely evening to walk home in. I need the fresh air to help me think anyway.'_

* * *

_There I also see a man standing and staring  
__into the heavens, wringing his hands in violent grief._

The ruined warehouse before the young mans eyes was unbefitting of such a prosperous city such as Ga-Kure, but then again, Sasuke Uchiha couldn't care less. He looked around him too, once again, take in the absolutely terrible state Oto district was actually in. As he looked down to see a student from the academy, apparently too exhausted to move, it served as another reminder that he had fallen for fools gold.

Even as a desolate wind began to pick up, Sasuke simply ignored it, letting the winds shift his hair a little. As his thoughts trailed on about could haves and should haves, he snapped himself out of his stupor, preventing his thoughts from trailing onto **that** subject again.

Sasuke pondered wether he should go home and rest up or stay where he was and watch the sun set. He decided on the latter, seeing as no one would dare attack him, given his uniform and his reputation. As the wind now died down into nothing, Sasuke didn't let him be distracted from watching the ruby-like sky fade into darkness. _'Just like my life has,'_ Sasuke thought, letting himself smile a little at the symbolic irony of it all.

* * *

_I shudder when I behold his face,  
__The moon reveals to me my own likeness._

One lone soul looked over a child's playground; his posture would lead one to think that he was a member of the military, despite the fact that he was obviously a teenager. This child, who would only respond to the name Sai, watched over the area. He was positive that the person who he was told to look for had been here not that long ago. However, seeing as not a single person was to be seen, he was afraid that his trip here had been a waste of time.

Before he could finish his thoughts, Sai heard the shrieking of a motor moving closer to his position. Deciding that he didn't want to get caught, he quickly removed himself from the general area, moving with enough speed to put a professional runner to shame. As he was running he let himself speak a solemn oath to the winds, "I will find out who or what you are, Maria-sama…"

* * *

_You Doppelganger, you pale companion!  
__Why do you mimic my anguish,_

As he kicked his motorcycle to a stop, Naruto Uzumaki could have sworn that he had heard someone run away as he was approaching. He pushed the thought from his head as he dismounted his motorcycle, taking off his helmet while doing so. He couldn't tell why, but something about this place brought back memories. Seeing as he was in the middle of a child's playground, this shouldn't be surprising. However, Naruto couldn't for the life of him figure out why though, as he didn't remember ever coming to playgrounds as a kid.

Whenever he tried to remember anything during the far-off past, the only thing he could see in his memory was horrible flames, swallowing something that was of the utmost importance to anyone. It was such a horrible thought to dwell on that he never really tried to push himself to try to remember anything past that. Holding the helmet under his armpit, Naruto just resigned to watch the sun set as he let himself think about what everything that was happening to him was trying to tell him…

* * *

_That tormented me at this place  
__For so many nights in the past?_

Little that any of them realise, an ambitious plot was beginning to unravel. It had taken many years to take its proper form but soon it would take shape and rear its ugly head upon the simple-minded masses. As the last few minutes of the day gave way to night, no one was to know that the fragile balance of the world was about to be shattered. Neither would they know that the fool who could withstand this "purging of the world" was nothing more than a troubled teen who couldn't even figure out who he really was.

* * *

It's done, hope you liked it. I know, I know, jack shit didn't happen. The italic writing at the top each page break were taken from the opening of the mystery series. I just used the words from the opening and then wrote a small scene pertraining to what the scene shows. I am guilty of being a bit unfaithful to my descriptions, especially the ending. In my opinion, it's not what you expect coming from a first timer, huh? This chapter was pretty much just lightly showing some of the characters and choking you with symbolism that isn't going to mean anything for quite the while. I'm sorry for not describing looks or appearance, but this is a prologue. It doesn't have to describe characters in depth _yet_.

I forgot to mention it at the top of the page, but I'll be using omakes as a way to expand on individual characters, as a means of showing you events that are happening elsewhere and occasionally just to kid around with a little. I'm still new to typing stories so if you want to point out any errors or recommend what I should do then by all means I encourage you to do so.

Also, I need your help understanding something.

Firstly, what are the Japanese names for every hidden village?

Secondly, does anyone know of any large trees that need lots of rainwater to survive?

Lastly, does anyone know of a webpage that has information on Japanese honorifics?

Anyways, rate and review so that I know wether I did well or I did badly. If I get five reviews, I'll start working on the real first chapter, so don't be afraid to R&R O.K?

* * *

Omake: What the virgin sees.

The night moved slowly as the crowd that had gathered in the southern part of Nami district were waiting patiently for Maria-sama to arrive. There was a story around town that Maria-sama was going to make a public appearance to speak about a life-changing event that would affect the world itself and that those who wish to know about this should wait for her at the memorial tree in Ame district until 10 o'clock.

The specified time in general was very close at hand as people waiting for the woman of honour to come were letting their attention wander elsewhere. They let themselves talk about petty stories they had heard around town, ranging from simple things like, "There's a pharmacy in Suna district that sells powerful medicine," to political matters such as, "Oto district is secretly in terrible condition," and even to incredibly bizarre things such as "Maria-sama can grant you the power to fulfil your greatest desire if you truly believe in what you want."

Their efforts were rewarded as Maria-sama had suddenly appeared, arriving seemingly out of nowhere and immediately walking to the middle of the podium that stood under the memorial tree. The second she reached the podium, and even before then, people were bombarding the sear with their own personal problems, begging her to answer their problems; whether they are simple inconveniences or a mid-life crisis. Keeping herself in check, she let out a barely-audible sigh as she raised her hand to signal the small crowd to remain silent.

"I apologize, but I did not come here to guide you to your own personal future tonight. Nor did I come to reveal the magician behind the mask here," was Maria-sama's reply. Before the crown could begin to be dispirited, she continued her speech,

"I called you all here to this spot tonight so that I could warn anyone I could about a disaster of unfathomable consequence." This silenced everyone, as the entire crowd became mesmerised with wonder and slight fear. Seeing through her impassive mask that the crowd had her full attention, and in record time too, Maria-sama decided to cut straight to the chase and recite her premonition as clearly as she could.

"What I have seen," she began, "Is a vision of a single youth, shunned by the masses because of their own misguided bitterness. A youth, desperately wishing to never be forgotten within the pages of history. A youth, for whom the gate of divine opportunity, the type one sees only once in a life-time, shall open wide for."

"The youth sees the pearly gates of opportunity parting themselves for him and yet he does not act upon it, perhaps seeking glory without divine intervention. Regardless, consequence shall force him to move forward on the path of self-enlightenment. He accepts this pathway out of his own free will, as the doomsday hour begins to turn, as a sealed-off memory begins to beckon him onwards and even as he stands against the voice that beckons us to our demise."

"The sealed time that haunts this youth are guarded by an unknown angel. Be it a saviour or Anti-Christ, I cannot tell; the pain this entity guards prevents it from showing its beliefs. While the angel guards personal sorrow, disaster is overflowing the world as the cold, steely hands that serve the deceased leader rise up once more, descending from the sky by the power of belief. They begin to hunt the children of self, the majority of them and the minority of them, destroying anything or anyone in their path." The crowed were completely gob smacked at what Maria-sama was saying, she rarely spoke of such matters to the public; even then, she had never spoken of such a powerful vision before. Some of them began to mutter silently to themselves out of sheer panic. However, this did not stop Maria-sama as she was nearing the conclusion of her prophecy.

"While the masses wallow in fear as the world seemingly collapses on top of them, I can see the youth once moar, charging forward knowing that he has chosen the right path to believe in; he is not mistaken at all in his choice." The entire crowd began to hold their breath, wether they were aware of it or not. "As he finally reaches his destination, I can see that he is not alone, as other who can see what is truly right follow behind him, as they march onward to face chaos itself. Even as he faces this nigh-almighty foe, the youth is unfazed. The mother of light guarding the youth shall rise to protect its charge, the glorious sun forever guiding them, as the battle to understand all around us commences."

The crowd were on the edge of their seats (in a metaphorical way as they were all standing,) wanting now more than ever to know what the holy priestess would say next.  
"I am afraid that this is all that I have seen; tell me, how do you feel?" was her reply, baffling the audience in a mixture of amazement and confusion. Most of the crown responded to her question be cheering at the top of their lungs, believing that she was talking of salvation, others clapped in whimsical joy, despite the nagging fear that was rooted in their hearts. On the other hand, a small number, so few that one wouldn't have even noticed them, only looked at Maria-sama with disdain; believing that she was not only playing with the minds of everyone, but talking of the end of the world, of Armageddon not Salvation.  


* * *

Edit History:

Changed "innocent blossom" to "mischevious kitsune." Change of planning caused me of change the wording.

Changed "Nami" (waves) to Ame (rain.) Three guesses why.


	2. 1: Unnusual Hour

AN: Greetings to those of you who persevered and continued to read this story, (which I'm guessing isn't many, considering the low number of views I have D:.) I can't believe that I was stupid enough to forget this, but you don't need to know anything about either franchise… yet. It doesn't matter if you don't know either part anyway; you could just treat it as a work of original fiction if it's worrying you.

You will notice that there is one character in this chapter that is not in the Naruto world. Truth be tole, I tried to find him a replacement, but I kept on coming up short. The guy is such a douche bag that I had to include him in here; he's just that bad, ladies and gentlemen. Because of this, I'm considering including characters from the other side of the crossover here and perhaps even further. They won't have any major roles in the story, but they're there for the sake of appeasing everyone; we clear? Also: this chapter does contain a fair amount of swearing, so just be aware of that.

I've got a new incentive with my review policy now. Every time you review my story, I will give you a small personal insight into the story if you ask me to. Be warned, I am not responsible for creating more questions while giving you said insight. XP

I also feel really bad that I took so freaking long to make this chapter. Because of that, I am going to leave a note on how close I am to updating fics. Because my opinion on how long each chapter should be changes as I pace idea's through my head, don't be surprised if the percentage goes down instead of up. XD Now then…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in here. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Kazuma Kaneko… Damn it!

Nhhhhh… Just start already…

* * *

Chapter One: An unusual hour in Autumn

The warm sunlight of spring shone down on the small back entrance to the school, beaming down with a comfortable light befitting of the season. School had just finished and one student, wishing to kill time, continued to work on the Soejima motorcycle he had spent ages saving up for besides the bike-rack in the school parking-lot.

The student in question was a 17 year old blond with short spiky hair that didn't go past his ears. The key features on the boy were his ocean-blue eyes and the three marks on either side of his cheeks that looked like a fox's whiskers. As the teen was an outcast, one would expect him to disregard school code entirely. However, those people assume wrong, as the teenager actually wore the school uniform with a small sense of pride. The uniform was generally black leggings, black coat and a blue shirt underneath.

The teen pulled on the handle of the vehicle to make sure that the vehicle was in perfect working order. The motorcycle made a choked sound from its engine, showing that something was wrong with the vehicle. The blond re-examined the motorcycle, hoping to figure out what was wrong with the machine. After looking thoroughly for three minutes, he found out what was wrong with the vehicle; someone had stolen a part of the motorcycle during class. The teen began to cycle through a list in his head about who would go against him, considering his reputation as the "silent badass" of Seimei high.

"Yo," someone called from behind the teen, "you going home now?" The teen turned around to see two students behind him, one with brown hair and one with black hair. The two students were delinquents at Seimei high known (however little it may be) for being lowly cowards. As the teen recalled, the brown-haired student was the smartass; while the black-haired student was the dumbass.  
"That piece of crap isn't going anywhere," taunted the Dumbass, "Not without this it won't." He held the motorcycle part that was missing in his grubby hands, hollering out loud about his apparent victory.  
'_I'd better wait until these idiots start throwing punches before I make any action against them,'_ was the teens thought, merely plotting his course of action while 'the Dumbass let loose hot air' as far as the teen was concerned.  
"Hey, are you just gonna ignore us," the Smartass spoke up; taking note that all the blond had been doing is looking at them like they weren't even there.  
"Y'know that dead look on your face is really pissing me off. Stop acting like you're so great, ya' cocky bastard," was the Smartasses highly ironic response to their silent treatment. The teen merely pulled out a lighter, flicked the cap upwards and pushed the lighter back down using his thumb while looking at it like it was a priceless treasure or a family heirloom.

The blond pocketed the lighter and moved forward, intending to threaten to two delinquents. However, the blond hadn't taken two steps before an unusual sensation halted him, overriding all of his senses. His memories went rushing by him; at least, he was sure they were his memories. They all felt so foreign to him and at the same time, they felt so familiar to him as well. He couldn't clarify if they really were his however, as each memory left as abruptly as it came.  
'_Kami damnit, what the hell is wrong with me,_' was the blonds only thought on what was happening. As his 'memories' stopped rushing past his head, his sight was still out-of-focus as he heard a soft voice speak to him.

* * *

"_Take…my hand…"_

'…_What?'_

"_Take… my hand…"_

'_Don't tell me… that I've lost my mind like this.'_

"_Don't be afraid…"_

'_Why would I be scared of you?'_

"_I shall help ease your burden"_

'_Huh…Tell me… who or what are you?'_

"_I am thou…"_

'_I am thou?'_

"…_Thou art…"_

'_Thou art… Thou art what… Thou art what damnit! What the hell are you trying to say!? …Huh? Damnit, why now!? Hey, who are you? What do you want? Where…What's go… on? Ple…I… be…. Do… le… …ke thi…'_

* * *

My senses returned to me, greeting me with nothing but an empty feeling in my gut, along with me being very pissed at myself. I had to collect my thoughts on what had just happened in order to make sure I wasn't going crazy. When I did, I immediately remembered about the two assholes who had tried to bully me very pitifully. I looked to my right, I saw Smartass completely freaked out. I look to my left, I saw Dumbass completely freaked out. It seems that those two didn't even try to hit me while I was down; probably because they were too freaked out about someone suddenly looking like they had died on the spot, couldn't blame them for it either.

"Hey, you there!" I hear someone, a middle-aged man, shouting. Only one thought running through my head right now. '_Kami-sama, if you really are up there, you'll assure me right now that the person shouting right now wasn't…_'  
"Just what are you retards doing back here? School's out, so scram."  
"P-Principle Hannya…"  
'_Damn it Kami, why do you keep doing this to me? A little penance, that's all I ask.'_

(Takashi Hanya: A principle who transferred from St. Hermelin Academy. At Hermelin he was hated and was given the)  
(nickname "Hannya" by the students. Supposedly, he's very popular at Seimei High School.)

Ah yes, Hannya; that rotten old geezer who ran the whole damn school under his wrinkled, self-serving hands. He wore the plain outfit you would expect a 'principle' to wear and he wore it like he was a factory tycoon rather than a principle. His face was what would intimidate most people as he had a rather pale stitch on his right cheek to accompany his warmonger-like look; one battered with age, (or rage, I could never figure that out.). As a side note though, I've always wondered how such an old fart still managed to have hair that should have at least greyed by now. Regardless, he was there and he was clearly in a mood to strike someone down. There was at least one good thing about this situation. The poor idiots who were struggling to come up with an excuse made for great entertainment.  
"Yes sir. We were uh… just on our way home… right now… to study. Right?" was Smartasses reply, probably hoping that Dumbass would catch on to the excuse.  
"Y-Yeah t-t-that's right," Dumbass replied. While I couldn't see them considering I was still trying to catch my breath; I could tell that they were most likely shitting themselves in panic just from the tone in their voices.

"Oh really?" was Hannya's reply, signifying that either the two delinquents were really terrible at making bullshit up on the spot; or that Hannya took more pleasure in torturing students that I thought.  
"Then why the hell do you have a machine part in your hand, huh?" he signified to the motorcycle part that Dumbass was holding in his hand. "You stole that off a car didn't you, you little bastard." Hannya announced as he began to slowly walk over to Dumbass; his ego so large you could choke on it.  
"Th-That's not true sir. I-It's Uzumaki's sir, I was just giving it back to him." Was his reply, returning said piece to me. At least he wasn't going to run of with the damn thing, I could thank Hannya for that much… for some reason, I felt like washing my mouth out with soap for just thinking of Hannya in a positive way. At any rate, while I was thinking that, the Idiots high-tailed it out of there as fast as they could.

"That's right! Shove off you little brats!" Hannya taunted at the two Idiots who were running away with what shreds of dignity they still had left.  
"Ahh yes," he sighed, basking in his own victory, "nothing puts one in a good mood like stopping little pricks like them from slacking off." It appeared that I was right; he takes _way_ too much fun in torturing students. At any rate, it didn't seem like he had noticed me yet, seeing as I was busy trying to re-attach the part that had been stolen; however, I wasn't counting on him just walking out yet; Hannya wasn't that stupid.

"Hey, you too!" I heard him announce. He didn't really need to exaggerate what he wanted me to do. I know what he wanted… and I wasn't going to budge an inch. There was no way I was going to back out against an asshole like him. I just ignored him and continued working.  
"You're not even listening to me now, are you…?" I heard him speak to himself in an annoyed manner. He started muttering under his breath in great frustration, something along the lines of, "Why won't they listen to me. They're impossible…"  
I had to inwardly grin at annoying Hannya like this; heck, I even let myself smirk a little on the outside. However, that little smirk might have caused more trouble than it was worth as Hannya started walking up to me, probably to give me some sort of ridiculous punishment.

"Hey you, you little punk!" He declared, pointing one of his grubby fingers at me. I decided that I didn't really have the energy in me today to ignore his crap today, so I decided that I should just listen to what he said, nod when needed and then finish up the repairs and leave.  
"Who are you? What's your year and class?!" Hannya asked in a far-below-nice way. He probably wanted my name so that he could get back at me; the year and grade was probably so that he could humiliate me before the school whenever he liked. I decided to try using just my last name to see if he would take that and leave.  
"Uzumaki, sir"  
"Give me your full name, you runt!" Crap, he wasn't going to take anything less. At this point, I had no option left but to give in and tell him what he wanted. That's the way it always goes.  
"Well then, what are you waiting for?"  
"Naruto Uzumaki sir. Grade 11. Class 1-C. Is that all sir?" If I ever had the desire to beat the living daylight out of myself, it had never been stronger before now.  
At that moment, I was expecting him to give me punishment of some kind, probably 'loitering,' and then watch on in morbid glee as I suffer. He didn't. He merely grinned to himself in a way that would likely scare little kids.

"What a surprise," Hannya summarised, adding to the already huge level of awkward creepiness that he was giving off.  
"So you must be the same Naruto Uzumaki that I've heard so much about." Odd. If he had heard of me, then why hadn't he shouted out that I'm in trouble already? It was certainly not below him, either. At any rate, he was about to start boasting again, so all I could do was keep up the faceless facade that I've held so far.  
"Now then, I'm absolutely positive that you're the one that caused the ruckus from here when I came and broke you up." Here we go, another "let's call you dirt and me gold" routine again.  
"I'm even surer that you were the one behind the weird feeling I had back in the hallway." Yeah, yeah, weird… wait, WHAT!? He felt that?! What the hell is going on here, honestly! The only thing that surprised me more was the fact that I didn't look like my jaw had dropped off, just startled, though that was probably enough for him to start shouting in his head 'SUSPECT!!' While I was off in my own fantasy, Hannya had continued speaking, but I hadn't caught what he had said. It was something along the lines of 'I was a bigger problem child than he had heard about.' At any rate, by the time I had stopped freaking out in my head, Hannya had changed the topic.  
"Anyway, it appears that a certain 'someone' is willing to give you early counceling. You should take it; it's not like you have much of your youth to enjoy anyway." He stated, an unusually collected cruelty coming from those words. Not that that was saying much anyway. With that, the bastard laughed to himself in triumph as he left the same way he came.

I collected my thoughts for a second time and tried to wrap my head around what just happened. The Idiot's came and taunted me (badly I might add,) I felt an odd feeling strong enough to knock me down, I beg to a voice in my head and Hannya basically became 5 times creepier that he usually was.  
'_Am I missing anything?_' I asked myself sarcastically. Today… really is trying to shit me over.  
'_Have to give whomever a round of applause for being creative in doing so_' I remarked. There was only one thing I could do to help me relax right now. I pulled out an old lighter from one of my pockets and started to flick the lid up and fold it back down with my thumb. I continued doing this for quite a while, focusing all my attention on the lighter. As hard as it may be to believe, that lighter always helps me calm down whenever something is wrong in my life. I don't know why and I don't know how, but I feel that as long as I have this lighter with me, life will eventually show me mercy and hand me a blessing. Corny and delusional, I know; but at times, that kind of faith is really all that can keep you going in the face of disaster.

After a while, I pocketed the lighter, just in time for another student to come walking over to me.  
'_Gee_z_, haven't you screwed me over enough for one day?_' was my personal comment on the situation. Generally, the student walking up to me really wasn't anything terrible, it was likely to be the news he was going to bring that would screw me over, given my abysmal luck today.  
"Yikes man, does Principle Hanya have it in for you or what?" I agreed in my head. Not just Hanya either, but it's not worth remembering right now. Well at least this guy wasn't trying to jump me or anything.  
"Although… Principle Hanya is really a pretty good guy. I mean, if you actually listen to what he says." But he just had to be a brain-dead follower, didn't he. Really, I probably shouldn't be glaring at him like he was a convicted criminal but I was really not in the mood to hear another, 'Hannya is our glorious principle,' type speech, especially after what just happened.  
"H-Hey, don't give me such a dirty look, man. I only came here to tell you that Tsunade-sensei was looking for you for some reason." Considering my luck today, I was really considering heading home right now, no usual stops or anything, so I started to make some final repairs on the motorbike before heading out.

"Come on; don't tell me that you're trying to cut out of guidance counselling?" Guidance counselling? This was about guidance counselling? Not worth the effort then.  
"You know that she'll just start calling your house if you ignore this. Look, if I was you then I would just get it over and done with now." He had a point; Tsunade would likely go that for just to get me to go through with it and considering that she could really scare the living daylights out of the pervy-sage … I didn't have a choice here, really. I'd have to go through with this eventually so why not with someone whom I could get along with? I decided to go after Tsunade-sensei… after finishing the motorcycle repairs. Thankfully, the messenger boy had left a few seconds ago, so I could at least get some peace and quiet for a while and calm myself down. It'd take a while, but I was sure that I'd be able to fix my bike up and still make it to Tsunade in time. I was close to finished and she enjoyed loitering after school after all.

* * *

Well, that's that chapter done. It was a howling pain to do, but I still did it. Honestly, with this chapter, half of it I love and half of it I just feel that I could have done a lot better with, so I apologise if it isn't at a good standard. If anyone has any suggestions to help improve this chapter, or the previous one for that matter, then by all means tell me; I'm dying to make this a good read after all.

As for the chapter itself, I wanted to try first person view for once, so that's why it comes up here. I really liked trying this style of writing, so don't be surprised if I make another fic from this perspective. As for Naruto himself; I know, enormous overhaul. I wouldn't call him a complete bastardization, more of a heavy warping of most of his traits. I've actually got a reason for why he is so different here but that'll have to wait for later, m'kay?

If you're wondering about the brackets thing I did in the middle of the chapter here, that'll be a way of giving background info on characters that make an important formal appearance. Think of it as a form of 'first impressions' and you'll be pretty close to the mark. In case you're curious, 'Hannya' is either the name or a term of/for a jealous demon in Japanese lore (?) Puntastic, I know.

No omake this time because I really can't think of one that would fit right now so I'll try and make up for it next chapter.

Don't forget to Rate and Review!


End file.
